


A Cup of Hope

by Emiline



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Julie Hubble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: “I told you it was a bit much,” Julie murmured, amused. “What can I get for you, love?” she called.The woman turned towards the counter. “I’ll have a—Pipsqueak?”Pippa felt the floor lurch under her. “Hiccup?”“What are you doing here?” Hecate blurted.Coffee shop AU.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73
Collections: Hicsqueak Christmas Coffee Challenge, The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019





	A Cup of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> @twtd11 and @nike-sga issued a general invitation to anyone who wanted to write hicsqueak coffeshop aus that begin with the line "Pippa wiped down the front of the espresso machine with a damp rag", and having read both of theirs I was inspired to write one myself. I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff!

Pippa wiped down the front of the espresso machine with a damp rag.

“Are those snowmen?” Julie asked as she rearranged the remaining pastries in the display.

“Snowpeople actually, but yes,” Pippa spread the cloth out so Julie could have a better look.

“That’s fun, when did you get that?”

“Just came in this morning, as a matter of fact. I was doing my Christmas shopping a couple of days ago and I saw this and just couldn’t resist.”

“Ah, would that be where the extra 70 meters of garland has come from as well?”

“I told you, it’s not possible to have too much garland at Christmas.”

Julie gave her a look. “You know, most people’s shops don’t look like Sleeping Beauty’s castle.”

“You can still see the walls…a bit. Besides, it’s festive! I put all those ornaments in it!”

“It’s unique, certainly,” Julie teased.

A cold burst of air hit Pippa in the back as the door opened.

“Good grief,” a voice said and Pippa turned around. There was a tall, dark-haired woman standing stock still a glove half-pulled off one hand. She looked familiar somehow, but with the hooded coat and heavy scarf, Pippa couldn’t quite place her.

“I told you it was a bit much,” Julie murmured, amused. “What can I get for you, love?” she called.

The woman turned towards the counter. “I’ll have a—Pipsqueak?” 

Pippa felt the floor lurch under her. “Hiccup?”

“What are you doing here?” Hecate blurted.

“I work here, what are you doing here?”

“I—it was the only place open and I…” she trailed off.

“Goodness,” Pippa said faintly.

“Julie Hubble,” Julie thrust her hand forward. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Hecate Hardbroom,” Hecate took her hand, still looking somewhat dazed.

“So you know Pippa then?” she continued, gamely holding up the conversation for all three of them.

“Yes. Yes.”

“You know,” Julie looked from one to the other, “there’s definitely some dishes that need to be washed up. I’ll go do that. Might take a while.”

Pippa barely registered the noise of the kitchen door swinging shut.

“So, uh, what can I get you?”

Hecate’s eyes flicked up to the menu. “Is it possible to get a plain black coffee, or all all your beverages themed sugary monstrosities?”

“Most people are quite happy with our selection,” Pippa countered, ignoring Hecate’s snort. “Of course we can do a plain black coffee if that’s what you want.”

“Thank you. How much do I owe you?”

“It’s on the house.”

“I couldn’t possibly—“

“I insist.”

“Well. Thank you. Again.”

“You’re welcome.”

Pippa put the takeaway cup on the counter.

Hecate stared at it as though she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“What?”

“Only you would have hot pink takeaway cups,” but was it her imagination or was there a hint of a smile on Hecate’s face.

“It’s distinctive and memorable,” Pippa pointed out.

“It is at that.”

“Won’t you sit down?” Pippa asked, coming around the counter and wiping down a table, and hoping that she didn’t sound as desperate as she felt. All these years, and here Hiccup was again, in the flesh.

Hecate hesitated, and then with a nod, pulled out the chair and sat down.

Pippa twisted the rag in her hands. “So, uh, how have you been?”

Hecate stopped, the cup halfway to her mouth. “I have been well. And yourself?”

“Nothing too much to complain about. I’ve got this shop now. As you see,” she added, flinging an arm out and nearly knocking over the display of coffee tins stacked like a Christmas tree.

“Yes.”

This was going just swimmingly, Pippa thought in despair. “Look, may I join you?”

Hecate blinked. “Of course.”

“One moment.” Pippa grabbed a donut and returned to the table.

“So what are you doing here?” she took a bite of the doughnut.

“I told you, it was the only place open this time of night.”

“No, not _here_ here, _here_. In this little corner of the world.”

“I’m visiting one of my old professors.”

“Ah. A good visit I hope?”

“Yes,” Hecate smiled, a warm genuine smile. “A very nice visit.”

“I’m glad.”

“Do you enjoy running this cafe?”

“Very much. It’s a lot of work, but it’s great. Most of the time at least. And Julie’s a rockstar.”

“She’s your partner?”

“Business partner. I’m single right now,” Pippa added and then wished she hadn’t.

“Uh, right. Have you had this shop long?”

“A couple of years now. Are you in town long?”

“A few more days.”

Impulsively, Pippa reached out and covered Hecate’s free hand with her own. Hecate stiffened at the touch but didn’t pull away.

“Look, do you think we might be able to meet again while you’re here? Away from all this? I know that we parted badly and you don’t really like me anymore, but—“ her voice caught. “I’ve missed you, Hiccup. I miss that closeness we used to have and I know we can’t necessarily have that back but maybe, just maybe we could see our way to becoming friends again?”

“Not like you?” Hecate made a noise halfway between laughing and choking. “Oh Pipsqueak, that was never the problem.”

“It wasn’t?” Pippa searched Hecate’s face.

Hecate shook her head.

“But I thought—”

“I’ve missed you, too. More than I can say, more than I dare to say.”

“All these years,” Pippa shook her head. “Oh all these years we’ve _wasted_. I thought you hated me, Hiccup.”

“Never.”

“Then perhaps there is hope, and we could begin again?”

“I’d like that.”

Pippa squeezed Hecate’s hand and then withdrew her own. “Here,” she grabbed a napkin, pulled a pen out of her apron and wrote a number down. “That’s my mobile. When you’re ready, ring me up. Or text. Or, there’s a holiday fair the day after tomorrow in the town center, if you want to meet there, if you’re still around and not busy and now I’m babbling.”

“I’ll look forward to seeing you there,” Hecate smiled, tucking the napkin into her bag. “Would two-thirty be convenient?”

“Absolutely. See you there.”

Hecate gathered stood up and made to leave. “Until then.”

“Bye, Hiccup.”

“Goodbye, Pipsqueak.”

“Well, you look as though that went well,” Julie commented, making her way over to Pippa.

“It did.”

“And now you have the cleanest dishes in all of England,” Julie continued cheerfully.

“Hmm?”

Julie laughed. “Never mind. But I hope you’ll tell me a bit about this Hecate of yours someday soon. I’m agog with curiosity.”

“It’s been so long, I don’t know if she’s my Hecate anymore.” Pippa smiled. “But I have hope again.”


End file.
